Base Design and growing your Base
Farming versus Trophy Hunting − Farming is when you attack for the purpose of gaining resources: Gold, Elixir, Dark Elixir. − Trophy Hunting is when you attack for the purpose of destroying the Town Hall. + − − Of course you can also do both at the same time. − − Farming is the fastest route to getting the resources that you need to pay for the upgrades that move you through the game. − − Trophy Hunting gives you an idea of your skill with the troops you have at the moment. However, its a very slow way to progress through the game - as you tend to acquire resources more slowly (they are secondary to obtaining the Town Hall). − − While Trophy Hunting can be fun as a short term metric of your skill level - I recommend Farming most of the time to obtain the upgrades to progress through the game. − − This game is a lot about big fish eating little fish... the faster you get big... the less you get eaten. − What Should I upgrade first − There is a lot already written about this on the web. For defensive buildings I recommend: − − 1. Walls (Yes it takes a long time but its worth it). 2. Splash Damage buildings: Mortars, Wizard Towers. 3. Archer Towers. 4. Cannons. 5. Air Defense. − *I've seen a lot of people put Cannons before Archer Towers BUT Archer Towers provide air and land defense - even if they cost more to upgrade... In the earlier levels of the game where air attacks are fewer you may choose Cannons... up to you. Also if you have good archer towers, you may choose to hold off longer on upgrading Air Defense. − *What about Teslas, Cross Bows, Inferno Towers? Honest answer is... I dont know. They are very effective and strong defensive items, but also cost a lot and take a long time to build. You will have to weigh that into your decision process. At a minimum I would put them after splash damage defenses. − For troops: − − I dont really have specific recommendations here - because everyone has very different opinions as to what is the best troop type, and different attack strategies. − − I will offer the following... − *The basic troops, barbs, archers goblins are very cost effective. Using them instead of more expensive troops can really add up. Make more by spending less in the first place. − *Using a good mix of troops that maximizes what each one is good at. For example: I use barbs for taking out buildings on the outside of walls... they are a cheap and there is no need to spend more on a ranged troop if you dont need it... Goblins are great for quickly raiding resources... they are cheap and often evade spring traps and mortar blasts... Archers are great for taking out buildings from behind walls, when you cant get at them with the other troops or when you want to take out an important defensive building before it can kill off your other troops. − *When you have dark troops... minions are a very cost effective troop and using both your dark barracks, and your regular barracks at the same time means you can build your armies faster and attack more often. − *Using Giants with Healers is also a commonly used and effective strategy. Keep in mind that Air Defenses, Archer Towers and other air defensive buildings will quickly knock out a healer. Knocking out those buildings first may help your healer live longer.